


The worst the I have ever done 2:Electric Boogaloo

by HolyMosesonaStick



Category: Nope not happening
Genre: I spent way too long on this, doshg, i hope you fucking enjoy this bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMosesonaStick/pseuds/HolyMosesonaStick
Summary: Enjoy this shit bitches because I think I sold what's left of my soul for it





	The worst the I have ever done 2:Electric Boogaloo

The early morning sun shone through the window and barely open curtains, illumination the two sleeping figures laying on the large bed. Waking up, DekuDeku rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a small yawn, looking lazily at his frankly gorgeous lover, Monoma, with his incredibly soft and luscious hair he loved to run his fingers through when he held him in his warm arms late at night. Carefully getting up as to not wake his currently sleeping partner, DekuDeku tiptoed to his closet to find himself an outfit for the day. For their Date Day, which is what they called this wonderful day, DekuDeku chose to a wear a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. He applied black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eyeshadow, in that order.

Feeling hands snake delicately up his arms, DekuDeku turned around to see Monoma’s adorable sleepy smile directed at hi. Planting a small peck on DekuDeku’s cheek, Monoma then started to get changed into an outfit for himself.

“I love it when you wear such dark outfits <3,” Monoma said, still changing into his outfit outfit for that day. DekuDeku simply rolled his eyes and continues putting the finishing touches on his super original totally not stolen from any infamous fic ever outfit, used to his boyf’s actions by then point. Monoma, finally coming out, covered head to toe in a casual suit of armour, only leaving his face uncovered.

“Please, we all know you are they pretty one in this relationship, now come on, we have a long day ahead of us,” DekuDeku retorted, walking over and planting a large kiss on his forehead, leaving quite a large lipstick stain. Running off and out of the house, DekuDeku bolted to the car, ripping the door off and hopping in. Monoma opened the door and went into the driver’s side, starting the car and driving off to a quaint little coffee shop on the outside of town.Once they arrived, they immediately smelled the intense smell that every coffee shop has. They both ordered large, sweet coffees with a shit ton of glitter in it because honestly why not? They sat down and lost themselves in the environment and each other. The soft warm light perfectly illuminated each others features, giving them the perfect look.

“You are really the most beautiful person I have ever met y’know,” Monoma started, light blue eyes staring into deep into every corner of DekuDeku’s soul, “you are more beautiful than fresh flour, and handsomer than a very attractive Alpaca. My love for you is deeper than my mother’s grave, and higher than her gravestone,” Monoma whispered the last part into DekuDeku’s ear, causing a scarlet blush to protrude from under all of that foundation. DekuDeku was stunned silent, so he did the only thing he could think to do at the moment: Passionately make out with Monoma in the middle of the coffee shop. Besides, he could never put his everlasting love for Monoma into words so why even try?

After some time, a very angry group of people walked up to our lover’s table and interrupted their little make-out session. The leader of the group slammed his hands on the table and started shouting at them angrily and loudly.

“You two can’t do that kind of stuff here >:( it is disgusting to see two people make out so intensely in a coffee shop where I could bring my children, think of them won’t ya >:(“ The man angrily and loudly proclaimed, “doing that kind of stuff in public is wrong and you two are going to heck for it >:(“ The people surrounding him murmured or nodded their head in agreement like the meanies they are.

DekuDeku stood up, pretty mad about his date being interrupted and glared at the little posy of dudes with like really hot fire in his eyes. The group backed up, all of them now suddenly very fearful for their got dang lives.

“Hey, asshats,” DekuDeku began, never once letting down even though the guys were at least three feet taller than him, “Mind your own fucking business and go find somebody to love you while you’re at it because obviously nobody loves you enough now to stop you from making that mistake bucko :/,” Every single member of the group dropped dead right then and there, and the entire coffee shop clapped. Oddly enough nobody question how the hell these people could talk with emoticons. Monoma and DekuDeku noped the fuck outta there because honestly miss them with that shit. While they were in the car going to an ice skating rink, they finally got a chance to talk.

“You know what, that was probably the coolest thing you have ever done ever ;),” Monoma said to DekuDeku, barely paying attention to the road. DekuDeku flushed red again and stuttered something about not that cool but Monoma wasn’t playing that game, not on that good day. Monoma like the fucking idiot he is took his hands off the wheel and started kissing DekuDeku. DekuDeku, like the fucking idiot he is, didn’t even care and just made out with Monoma in their car, which was currently going high-speeds in the middle of a highway.

Somehow, the car made it to the ice skating rink even with nobody steering it, with everyone in the car alive and unscathed. They ran out of the car and into the building, where they paid for the ice skates and went to go put them on. Monoma gave DekuDeku a sly wink when putting on his ice skates, which he completely ignored whoops. They finally got onto the ice and started skating at an olympic level, doing flips, spins and throws despite neither of them ever have ice-skated before. Once they finished skating, everyone started clapping again and started throwing roses and other stuff into the center of the rink. DekuDeku got onto one knee and everyone went silent :O

“Monoma, I have loved you ever since we met three days ago in that abandoned Kmart, and it would be my honour, and pleasure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), to have your hand in marriage and have you be mine forever ;),” DekuDeku nervously said, despite the implied lewdness of his comments. Monoma only looked at him with shock for a few seconds before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out an identical ring :O :O :O

“Well, I was planning on proposing first, but since you beat me too it, my ring shall be my yes to your proposal,” Monoma said, tears in his eyes. They exchanged rings and then kissed again because why not?

“We shall be wed tomorrow!” Monoma loudly exclaimed and ran off with DekuDeku in his arms bridal style, making everyone faint from intense nosebleeds because omg it is so friggin kawaii desu nya~~~~~~

Driving home, DekuDeku and Monoma literally ripped their clothes off and got changed into sweatpants with no shirts because fuck shirts man, just fuck them. Hopping into bed, the two shared one last caste kiss before they both fell asleep, excited for the wedding tomorrow.


End file.
